unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato (Sin) Nagasaki
Age: 27 Gender: Male Birthday: December 12, 1991 Personality: Quiet, and Reserved Quote: "I hear people say that they have seen the end...they obviously have never met me..." Association: Agent of the Exiled Abilities: Dark Magic/Rodakai (Not Awakened Yet) - Powerful Ocular power that inhances the power of the users current power by 1000 fold, also enhances their senses and allows them to control the rifts between time and space allowing them to predict enemy movements even before the enemy knows what they are doing, the power also allows the user to create an illusion that traps enemies and allows the user to fight to full extent without disrupting their actual power in reality. Dark Matter Manipulation: User can control dark energy and manipulate it to do whatever the user wishes. This can be used for offense and defensive attacks. Demon Chain Stigmata - Shadow edged chains ignite from the user entangling the enemy down, which allows the user to absorb energy and throw around enemies around. Siren Sphere - Dark energy that forms into a sphere and can be thrown at enemies causing a black hole effect that sucks enemies into the void or can be used in close combat. Pandora's Blade: a phantom sword that the user summons and can be used to cut rifts in dimensions allowing the user to teleport and attack enemies. Dark Spike Iron Maiden: User slams ground and dark energy spikes erupt from the ground and tracks enemies, impaling them. Cosmic Ray Etherion: Ultimate attack used as a last resort. Attack absorbs cosmic radiant energy as rings Form around the users arms once there are 10 rings the blast is strong enough to tear a hole in time and space and can eradicate an entire solar system. User will die if attack is used at full capacity. History: As a precaution to prevent his father Deimos from using his power for his own personal gain, Minato's mother, Persephone escaped Deimos and erased Minato's memories of her in order to prevent him from awakening to his true power and alerting his father. Persephone then gave Minato to a young couple and vanished without a trace. Minto grew up as an orphan. His early life prior to arriving at Hawthorne's Peak Orphanage is still unknown, but those who know him say that his adoptive father left him after his adoptive mothers untimely death. Growing up, Minato was very protective of his younger siblings that he grew close to at the orphanage, usually getting into fist fights with local kids who picked on the children at Hawthornes. Although he was protective of those he cared for, Minato had a vague view on life and would often tell others that death was just a bittersweet escape from this depressing reality. Minato graduated high school with honors and proceeded to enroll into college until one fateful night. As he was walking home from enrollment, Minato encountered a mugger attempting to steal a purse from a young woman. Without hesitation he attempted to prevent the assault from occurring, but in doing so was dealt a lethal wound from the mugger. As Minato laid bleeding on the sidewalk the woman called 911 for assistance, but in that moment time seemed to slow down and a voice called out to Minato. "Foolish you are for protecting the weak...however, your will to protect those in danger and to defend them from those who would cause harm has not been overlooked....the Agents of the Exiled have taken notice and you should become my vessel and together we will defend this realm from those who wish to bring fourth the end..." the voice said. Minato without hesitation accepted the offer and was infused with the dark energy of the Persona Tsukiyomi. As an agent, Minato has protected earth's Dimension along with his Persona partner for several years to ensure that earth is kept safe.There are rumors, however, that Minato does have a half sister, however her whereabouts are unknown... Category:Characters Category:Agents of the Exiled Category:Grimoutlook91 Category:Male